Thoem Rudde
__NOEDITSECTION__ Thoem Rudde war im Jahr 1404 an einem Überfall auf ein Schiff von Gherbordus Gronehaghen beteiligt. Zusammen mit seinem Komplizen und Bruder Joen Rudde entwendete er dabei zahlreiche Güter sowie die gesamte Bierladung.Kunze, Nr. 337,4 Die Bierladung gehörte nicht dem Schiffsbesitzer, sondern war in jeweils unterschiedlicher Menge Eigentum von anderen hansischen Geschäftsleuten.Kunze, Nr. 337,3 Leben Namensvarianten: möglicherweise auch Thomas Rudde oder Tom Rudde Lebensdaten: keine weiteren Daten bekannt, abgesehen vom Jahr 1404 Herkunft: England Tätigkeitsgebiet: Vermutlich auf Kaperfahrt in der Nord- und Ostsee. Verwandtschaft: Thoem Rudde hatte einen Bruder, Joen Rudde, möglicherweise hatte er mit der rätselhaften Person Cogghendorp einen weiteren Bruder. Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Fehdehelfer: Thoem Rudde war vermutlich auf Kaperfahrt in der Nord- und Ostsee. Ihm wird vorgeworfen, im Jahr 1404 mit Joen Rudde samt Besatzung ein Schiff von Gherbordus Gronehagen überfallen und zahlreiche Güter sowie die gesamte Bierladung entwendet zu haben. Sie haben damit auch weiteren hansischen Geschäftsleuten Schaden zugefügt, namentlich genannt: Albertus Schreye, Reybern Lucolve, Heneke Beuth, Heyne Lucove, Bernd Vermersthen, Johannes Vos, Johannes Holthusen, Bernd Hynne, Johannes Coldove, Johannes Smalov, Maynekinus de Busco, Ludekinus Sankenstede, Tydekynus Stedorp, Hinricus van dem Gherem, Heyno van dem Haghen, Johannes van Mynden, Johannes Hune, Peter Schenemoer. Status: unbekannt Fahrgemeinschaften: Joen Rudde Auftraggeber: Unklar, Thoem Rudde handelte wohl zusammen mit seinem Bruder Joen Rudde eigenmächtig. In diesem Zusammenhang wird ein weiterer Name gehandelt, dessen Rolle kaum überliefert ist: Cogghendorp. Auch Heinrich IV., König von England, kann als Auftraggeber nicht ausgeschlossen werden. Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: unbekannt, ein Crewmitglied ist Joen Rudde Sonstige Tätigkeiten: unbekannt Sonstiges Die Tat steht in Verbindung mit weiteren Überfällen im ersten Jahrzehnt des 15. Jahrhunderts, die möglicherweise im Auftrag des englischen Königs initiiert wurden. Kirby, J.L., Sir William Stumry`s Embassy to Germany in 1405-6. An Episode in Anglo-Hanseatic relations, S. 42ff. Es ist unklar, wer Cogghendorp ist und welche Rolle er/sie dabei spielte.Kunze, 337,4 Weiterhin wurde in folgenden Quellen gesucht, aber nichts gefunden: Calendar of Close Rolls Bd.6, 1399-1413 (Henry IV.) Höhlbaum, Konstantin, Kunze, Karl, Hansisches Urkundenbuch, Halle 1876-1916, Bd.5, Bd.6 Jörn, Nils, “With money and bloode”. Der Londoner Stalhof im Spannungsfeld der englisch-hansischen Beziehungen im 15. und 16. Jahrhundert, Köln 2000 Koppmann, Karl , Hanserecesse. Die Recesse und andere Akten der Hansetage, hrsg. durch d. Histor. Commission bei d. Koenigl. Acad. d. Wiss., 1870-1897, Abt. 1, Bd.4, Bd.5, Bd.6, Bd.7, Abt.2, Bd.1, Bd.2 Lloyd, Terrence H., England and the German Hanse, 1157-1611, Cambridge 1991 Prange, Wolfgang, Schleswig-Holsteinische Regesten und Urkunden / in Verbindung mit der Gesellschaft für Schleswig-Holsteinische Geschichte hrsg. vom Schleswig-Holsteinischen Landesarchiv, Hamburg 1994, Bd. 13 O´Sullivan, Carolin, Die Ahndung von Rechtsbrüchen der Seeleute im mittelalterlichen hamburgischen und hansischen Seerecht. 1301-1482, Frankfurt am Main 2005 Stein, Walter, Die Hanse und England. Ein hansisch-englischer Seekrieg im 15. Jahrhundert, Leipzig 1905 Quellen Kunze, Karl, Hanseakten aus England 1275-1412, in: Verein für hansische Geschichte (Hrsg.), Hansische Geschichtsquellen, Halle 1891, S. 329-332 u 337-341 Literatur Dollinger, Phillipe, Die Hanse, 5. Aufl., Stuttgart 1998 Hammel-Kiesow, Rolf, Die Hanse, 4. Aufl., München 2008 Kirby, J.L., Sir William Stumry`s Embassy to Germany in 1405-6. An Episode in Anglo-Hanseatic relations Puhle, Matthias, Die Vitalienbrüder. Klaus Störtebeker und die Seeräuber der Hansezeit, Frankfurt am Main 1994 Einzelnachweise Rudde, Thoem